


A Video World

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: He pulled out a video. It was completely blank, with a black case. It just had one thing written on it rather neatly. “Clarke”. That was a guy’s name...on a VHS...in the Lesbian section? This had to be a joke.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Video World**

 

**Prologue:**

 

**1987 – New Amsterdam**

 

I was on an empty street, on a once busy road, but it was 2am. Me? I was all alone, just wondering around.

 

I hadn’t been here before. I just caught a train, took it to the last stop, now here I was, in the middle of another city.

 

I’d always wanted to check out the sights in New Amsterdam...the air wasn’t filled with the same smog of Old Charlotte. A beautiful town...that was only just recovering from it’s ancient factories.

 

My coat hung loose, the night air had a distinct chill, winter was in the air and approaching, quick.

 

I pulled out a flask of whisky, taking a sip. It’s probably in my head, but I always felt warmer after a drink.

 

It was then that I noticed a store light up...just as I walked past. I...could’ve sworn it was a porn store from the distance...but on closer inspection it was a video store.

 

That made no fucking sense. How did a store called ‘Fucking Sex’ turn into ‘Video Girl’? That was beyond me. I just stood there, looking around, everything else was closed down...and I was bored. I probably did the dumb thing, and walked into the store.

 

I swear there were hundreds and hundreds of videos, and looking past a shelf...I realised something. There was literally no end in sight...the shelf just kept going…

 

Behind a counter, by the front of the store sat a kind looking old man. His hair was stark white, standing on end, eyes, blue, and he wore this dark navy suit. Black shirt. I couldn’t stop staring...because he just kept grinning. It was a little disconcerting.

 

I walked up to him, and he held out his hand, I took it, though hesitantly.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you Ms. North, Lexa North I believe.”

 

“I, wait, how’d you?” My mouth was wide open...a fly could’ve flown right in.

 

His grin only grew...somehow. “I’ll admit I was a little late. You were difficult to find tonight. Normally you’re in bed, and I’d have appeared in your closet, but I suppose these things happen. Though we should get moving, there are others you know.”

 

My eyes widened, “Who are you?”

 

He only sighed. “I see, I suppose I should say a few things before I continue. I have no name, but I am known as the Operator. I really have only one thing to give you, then you may be on your way.”

 

Before I could say anything, he was walking. I should’ve left then, but curiosity got the better of me.

 

I could barely keep up. We must have walked for hours before stopping...in the Lesbian section of all places.

 

No one knew I was one...they all thought I was asexual. That had been fine, what the fuck was this guy up to?

 

He pulled out a video. It was completely blank, with a black case. It just had one thing written on it rather neatly. “Clarke”. That was a guy’s name...on a VHS...in the Lesbian section? This had to be a joke.

 

Before I knew it, we took one turn and we were at the front of the store. This was getting too weird. I looked around, and the guy was gone.

 

I took out a twenty and left it on the counter before leaving. The VHS didn’t have a price, but I wasn’t a thief.

 

Then the strangest thing happened. I closed the door, the light flickered off, and back was Fucking Sex. I mean, it was a sex shop again...as if the light flickered it back into reality. I have to say, I’d had enough. So I tucked the VHS into a coat pocket and ran to the nearest train station. I had to get out of this town.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 

**Old Charlotte**

 

I’d just gotten off the train, only to step into the rain. It’d been pouring for hours.

 

The buildings in Old Charlotte were grey, the sky was grey, and everything just felt depressingly, you guessed it, grey.

 

I crouched forward, protecting that damned VHS, before finding shelter. I was in the entry way of a weird video shop...also called ‘Video Girl’. But there was no old man, everything was turned off. According to the sign, they were closed Sundays.

 

I rolled my eyes. It didn’t even look like that weird place...the shelves didn’t go on forever, it just seemed like a regular store.

 

Regardless, I didn’t feel like hanging around. So I pulled at my jacket, putting the VHS under my arm, and ran. I turned a corner, before coming to a small phone booth. It was bright red, sticking out strikingly.

 

I pulled out the phone. Reaching into my pocket for some spare change. I made a call.

 

“Hi.” It was Anya.

I sighed. “I’m by Byron Road, can you pick me up?”

“What are you doing there?” She sounded just a bit annoyed.

I pulled at my jacket...it’s like the wind just cut right through this red little box. “I’ve been everywhere Anya. C’mon I didn’t sleep all night.”

That got her attention. “Lexa, why are you being stupid?”

Yep, I worried her. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. I’ve been incredibly bored of late...what else was I supposed to do?”

I think she just rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, call your sister. We could’ve gone to a movie.” She definitely rolled her eyes.

“Next time, you’re the first I’ll ask. But right now, I’m hungry, tired and miserable.” I wish I was lying.

 

“Alright, I’ll pick you up.”

 

I smiled. “Thanks. I’m in a red box. You’ll never miss me.”

“Payphone. Got it. See you soon, and stay put.”

 

Fuck it was cold...I was probably going to wait awhile.

 

….

 

It was an hour before I heard a car beep. Turning, I saw a Buick GNX. It was black, and I saw Anya right behind the wheel.

 

I couldn’t help my grin as she parked near by. I ran, pulled open the door, sitting down quickly.

 

“When we get home, can I borrow you VHS player?”

 

Anya raised an eyebrow. “Why, did you buy some weird porn? If I’m going to see a woman going down and dirty with some piano player, public hair clearly on display. No thanks. I mean, it was... awkward.”

My face couldn’t have been redder. “No, it isn’t porn...I think.”

Anya gave me a side look. “You don’t know?”

“I just found a VHS...it was actually recommended by someone. So I thought I’d check it out.” God that was weak.

 

“So, you went to New Amsterdam, without a plan, to get some weird VHS? Who talked you into that? I mean, you have no friends.” That wasn’t true...I was friends...with Anya. God friends with your sister, how radical.

 

“And you work at ‘Video Boys’, you rent those things out for a living. Why would you go out of your way for some weird VHS? I mean, it doesn’t even have a label, someone just scribbled on it with texture. ‘Clarke’. Sounds like a classic.” Jesus, Anya was really drilling into me.

 

I sighed, looking out the window. None of the buildings reached past five stories. It was nice, it meant you could see the sunrise. “You didn’t have your coffee.” A statement, I could just tell.

 

“Not thanks to you genius.” Anya sounded less annoyed, but not by much. “Weren’t you supposed to work today?”

 

I smiled, glancing at her. Anya’s eyes were focused on the road, her face completely straight laced. She wore a white shirt, with a 1970s villain pressed on it, and jeans, black jeans. She didn’t look much like me, my mother thought she couldn’t get pregnant, so they adopted. A young orphan from Korea. Then ten years later I was born. It was a miracle, according to rules of probability.

 

Her hair was a dirty blonde...somehow. It’s not relevant, but there you go.

 

I looked at the VHS. “No, I’m working tomorrow. I told you, I don’t work weekends anymore.”

 

We made a turn past the oak tree...we were almost home.

 

She tapped her fingers into the wheel. “Yeah, thanks for the reminder.”

 

When the car was parked, we went up the stairs to Anya’s apartment. It was a cramped building, narrow halls, shallow steps. No elevator. Despite being short, tall for Charlotte’s standards, it had twenty ‘homes’. All of them one bedroom. It wasn’t that bad, but like the weather, it gave off a distinct grey vibe.

 

We went up two stories, took a right turn, and down the hall was our stop. I lived about twenty minutes away. Yet despite working at a video rental, I didn’t have a player. I know, weird, but I prefer going to the actual movies. It’s so much better.

 

She opened the door, and I ran to the living room. It had a nice leather couch, and a small TV. Well, smaller than my TV, it wasn’t that bad.

 

I heard the door close, Anya sat down. “Someone’s eager, this better be good.” She didn’t sound impressed. All I knew was that I just had to know what was on this thing. It was too weird. I just had to.

 

I put in the video, pressed play, and turned on the TV.

 

I was sitting too close, as an image flickered on. It was a girl...a young woman really.

 

Her hair was golden, eyes perfectly blue...and she was completely naked.

 

Anya just had to comment. “What kind of porn is this?”

 

I turned to her, annoyed. I was about to answer back...until I smelt smoke, then a bang.

 

We both turned. Mouths open. The VCR looked wrecked. The lights on it were flashing, a number appeared. 11:11 11. Eleven hours, minutes and seconds. The young woman, was smiling, waving at us. Before the TV just shut down.

 

I pulled out the VCR, and it looked like someone had slammed the top of it with an axe...and when I checked for the tape…it was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, this was inspired by Video Girl Ai (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkkB7nIZsSY). It's a great mini-series. Check out the AMV if you liked this fanfic :)
> 
> I also hope you like my story, because it will certainly be it's own thing. Please comment and enjoy!


End file.
